


Eyes Only

by chezamanda



Series: Troika [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Double Penetration, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Skype, Threesome - F/F/M, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and a webcam, what else could two master assassins ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2012 Round 5 [Phone Sex + Dirty Talk]. Continuation of the Troika series in which Darcy has a lots of awesome sex with Clint and Natasha, but it can stand on its own. Thanks to Eiluned for all the hand holding and beta work. Not my characters, just borrowing them and making them do unspeakable things to each other.

_Be online Friday at 8 o’clock._

Darcy had been reading and re-reading that text message for a solid week. Thinking about what Clint and Natasha had in store for her distracted her to the point of burning at least three meals on the stove, being late for work two days in a row, and nearly taking out a cow-shaped mailbox that very morning. The fact that she had survived the week without being consumed by her own dirty thoughts combined with her incredible clumsiness was a miracle. Since they had been so kind as to send her a little care package to use that night, Darcy picked up a new outfit to wear for them.

Each second felt agonizingly long as Darcy waited for the clock on her laptop to turn over to eight o’clock. The nervous, quivery feeling that had settled in her stomach earlier that day was to the point where her body practically vibrated with excitement. The drink she had finished off a few minutes ago was doing very little to take the edge off. She replayed the last time they had seen each other in person in her mind and grinned. It was still the best sex she had ever had in her entire sexual history and was going to be hard for any future partners to top. 

Darcy jumped when she heard the call notification on Skype and scrambled to click on the green answer button on the screen. Something about the low pitch of both of their voices always turned her thoughts to mush in the span of a second. On more than one occasion, she suggested they get into recording audiobooks or at least recording a few smutty ones for her to listen to before bed. So far, she hadn’t had much luck with that.

“Did you open the package we sent?” Natasha asked.

Darcy eyed with interest the silicone dildo perched on her nightstand that bore a pretty striking resemblance to Clint’s dick. “I did,” she said and picked up the container of water-based lubricant that had also been in the package, along with a pair of jeweled nipple clamps. “You know I have my own lube, right?”

“Just in case you didn’t have the right type for that material. I didn’t want it degrading on you,” Natasha explained.

“That was very thoughtful of you. So how are we doing this tonight? Do I get to see you guys?”

This time Clint spoke. “No, we want to watch you play with your new toys. Is that okay?”

“Def-definitely,” Darcy replied, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

With a click of a button, Darcy saw the green light of her webcam turn on and a small square with her face in the corner of the screen appeared. Both of her distant partners hummed with approval. A blush crept up her cheeks.

“That’s better,” Natasha said. “Show us what you’re wearing.”

Darcy stood and carefully shifted her laptop so they would be able to see her as she stepped backward. Her back brushed against the bedroom door when she could see herself fully in the tiny window on her monitor. Though her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. Damn, she thought, I look good. Feeling a little more sure of herself, Darcy ran her hands down the black lace overlay of the merrywidow and its matching panties as she swayed her hips. She watched herself in the camera playback and bit her lip playfully, knowing that Clint and Natasha were watching her every move.

“You better bring that outfit with you when you come see us,” Clint told her. “The stockings too.”

“And nothing else?” she quipped and turned around, pulling her long hair up to show off the corset-like detailing on the back. 

Darcy heard the grunt of approval from Clint, and she glanced over her shoulder to grin at the camera. She returned to the bed, settling herself in and eagerly awaiting what they would tell her to do. It was frustrating not being able to see their faces.

“If I were there, I’d run my hand over the patch of skin above your stockings before I got my fingers inside your panties,” she told Darcy, her husky voice making Darcy squeeze her thighs together. “I bet they’re already soaked through, aren’t they?”

Darcy let out a shuddering breath. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

It was hard not to give into the urge to touch herself. The sound of their voices and the idea that they were turned on just by watching her weren’t making it any easier. Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy could see the toy sitting on her nightstand and her body ached to have it inside of her. Though they had not worked out any terms, Darcy wanted them to tell her what to do. One thing was certain - she wouldn’t need that lube. _Unless..._ her mind wandered and she felt herself blush even deeper at the ideas it conjured up.

“What are you thinking about?” Natasha asked, undoubtedly noticing the look on Darcy’s face.

“Just wondering what you guys are gonna do to me tonight.”

“Wondering or hoping?”

Darcy huffed out a laugh. “Little of both, I guess.”

“Pull down your panties and let us see you,” Natasha demanded.

Darcy felt her breath catch in her throat and she gave a little nod before slipping the clinging lace from her body. The material caught midthigh and Darcy had to unfasten her garters so she could completely remove her panties. She arranged herself on the bed as Natasha instructed her to - back against the pillows and legs spread. The momentary embarrassment quickly disappeared when she heard both their pleased reactions.

Feeling bold, Darcy slipped her hand between her thighs and gently stroked her folds. Even she was surprised at how wet she was and sucked in a breath as she touched herself for them. Darcy tilted her head back against the headboard, listening to Clint and Natasha telling her how sexy she is and how they wanted to get their hands on her. She gasped when her fingers reached her clit, already finding it stiff and aching for attention. Just a few circles around it and Darcy was shuddering, her body wound up so tightly that her willpower threatened to break at any moment.

“Don’t come yet, baby,” Clint said, his voice just barely registering in Darcy’s head.

“Mmm, why not?” she whimpered and forced herself to stop. 

“You still haven’t used what we bought you. Why don’t you start with those clips,” he said.

Darcy looked over at the pair of nipple clamps on her bedside table and picked them up. They resembled black tweezers with rubber on the tips and a small beaded strand looped around the end of each one. While she had never used them before, Darcy felt a little thrill go through her at the thought of having them pressing into her nipples. The skin was so sensitive there; they would feel amazing. She set them down on her thigh because she didn’t need them just that second. 

Licking her lips, Darcy tugged the soft cups of her merrywidow until she was exposed. A low moan escaped her as she ran her hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingertips. She teased and pinched until they were hard points and then attached each clamp. The soft rubber on the ends allowed the metal to hold her nipples tightly without cutting into the skin. There was a bit of weight to the clamps, giving the sensation that they were being tugged downward. 

“How do they feel?” Natasha asked and Darcy could picture her leaning into the screen with interest.

“Well they aren’t hands or a mouth, but I like them,” she replied, pulling gently on them and shivering. 

What Darcy wanted was to be able to watch them touching and kissing each other as they watched her little performance. Ever since they had begun this little arrangement Darcy just couldn’t find much interest in porn. Nothing could quite measure up to Clint and Natasha.

Darcy looked pleadingly at the camera, desperate to touch herself.

“God, I can see how wet she is,” she heard Natasha say. 

“Wanna see you stretch yourself open with that cock,” Clint told her.

Darcy bit down on her lower lip as another shudder overtook her. She grabbed the very realistic piece of silicone and paused before she reached down between her legs. Looking at the camera, Darcy licked around the head of the fake cock and down the shaft. She could hear them both groan when she took the thing into her mouth, moving it in and out a few times to get it good and wet. 

“What a fucking tease,” Clint said, his voice trembling ever so slightly. “Thinking about doing that to me?”

Darcy let the cock out of her mouth with an audible pop. “Well unless Natasha buys a harness for it,” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re assuming I don’t have one already,” Natasha purred over the line.

Darcy gasped, this time in surprise. “You were holding out on me the last time.”

“Aw,” Natasha said, “Next time we see each other, I’ll make you come on _my_ cock. I know Clint likes how I fuck.”

“Oh fuck,” Darcy whimpered; she couldn’t take much more of this.

Lifting her hips off the bed, Darcy repositioned herself and pushed the dildo inside of her pussy. Even though she was wetter than she ever remembered being, the cock still stretched her out with its girth. Her mouth dropped open on a low moan. Each time she fucked herself on that cock, it pressed up against her g-spot and felt so fucking good she could barely stand it. Her breathing became shallow little pants and whimpers as she felt that tension coiling tightly within her. 

“That feel good, baby?” Clint said and for a moment she pretended that it was his cock inside of her, pressing in deep as she rode him.

Warmth radiated through her body and Darcy reached down with her other hand to circle her clit, doubling the amazing sensations that were coursing through her. Memories blurred, indistinguishable from each other and from the fantasies she had constructed since that time in New York. The thought of taking Clint and Natasha on at the same time, both of them spreading her open and making her come between them made her heart skip a beat. It was something she’d thought about for a while but never trusted two people enough to act it out. 

“What are you thinking about?” Natasha asked.

“Both of you fucking me at the same time,” Darcy managed to say, still working herself on the dildo.

“Ohh, I didn’t realize we were _both_ going to fuck you. Hmm, I think we could do that,” Darcy could hear Natasha’s grin as she spoke. “Clint could get behind you and hold you up while I got my dick inside of that tight little pussy of yours.”

“Oh, fuck,” Darcy gasped, suddenly feeling her orgasm within reach. “Keep talking.”

Natasha continued, “Then Clint would get his cock up your ass so we’re both inside of you at the same time. Is that what you want, baby?”

She nodded vigorously, still fucking herself with the dildo. “Yes!”

“Such a good girl taking both our cocks like that...”

The image played out in her mind just as Natasha described it - she was sandwiched between both of them and taking it so hard she was incoherent. Clint’s muscled arms strained as he lifted her by the hips, up and down in time with their thrusts. She was just barely hanging on in the fantasy and reality. Natasha was fucking her with a strap-on that rivaled Clint’s own cock in size in girth and was just this side of too much, but she could take it. They both kissed her, each taking turns to plunder her mouth while the other licked or bit at the sensitive skin of her neck. Their cocks thrust inside of her and made her come so hard she was screaming, pussy too full to do anything but flutter around the cock inside of it.

That thought brought Darcy over the edge, her pussy clamping down hard on the dildo. Her body curled up on itself, knees drawn together as her orgasm rippled through her. She could hear herself whimpering loudly with each palpitation, and she slowly unfolded herself on the bed, leaning back against the pillows with her eyes closed. Heart still pounding, Darcy gingerly removed the toy and set it back on the bedside table. Those desperate sounds mellowed out into sated, quiet hums at the back of her throat as the afterglow kicked in. Everything was fuzzy-edged and still for a few moments before she heard Natasha speak.

“You are so gorgeous right now. Can’t wait to see you like this face-to-face,” she said.

Darcy’s lazy smile widened and she opened her eyes to look toward the camera. “I hope it’s soon,” she replied.

“Well,” Clint chimed in, “there might be something going on for your birthday next month.”

“Is that so?” Darcy asked, grinning.

“Provided there aren’t any more alien invasions we have to stop,” he said.

“Well, I suppose it can wait if you have to help save the world. And guys?”

“Yes?” they both replied.

“Next time I get to tell you what to do.”


End file.
